Todo tuyo, todo mío
by AirayxAiray
Summary: Holas gente hermosa... Les traigo un nuevo one-shot, esta vez más maduro y ejem! –se aclara la garganta- subido de tono. Y como en advertir no engaño, esto es básicamente sexo explicito sin argumento. Nunca está de más un KilluGon.


Los jadeos se extendían por toda la habitación, era tal el calor que las ventanas estaban empañadas impidiendo que los curiosos pudieran ver más que 2 siluetas. No era como si alguien pudiera pasar por fuera de su casa, pero la idea de ser atrapados aumentaba la excitación del momento.

Un nuevo ritmo empezó, el golpeteo duro de cama contra la pared, el golpeteo de la carne contra la carne, los jadeos con los gruñidos, todo se volvió más rápido y sonoro.

-Más más más...!- termino gritando.

Toda inhibición y pudor quedo en el olvido, solo importaba el libido y el placer.

-Yo te daré más- dijo con un gruñido.

En un movimiento practicado, levanto a su pareja dándola vuelta, procurando que su trasero quedara al aire y bien expuesto. Anticipándose a lo que viene, dejo caer la mitad de su cuerpo enterrando su cabeza contra las almohadas apretando las sabanas.

Gimió de forma sonora al sentir como lo penetraban de una sola vez, no necesitaban esperar más, había tenido una excelente preparación hace apenas unos minutos, pronto inicio un ritmo desenfrenado y nuevos jadeos y lloriqueos se unieron mientras de forma golosa tragaba todo lo que tenía para darle.

Era tal el placer que sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y la saliva caía por la comisura de su boca, no quería pero su cuerpo necesitaba terminar, condujo una de sus manos por su pecho, atendiendo primero a sus pezones rumbo a su hombría, más su mano nunca llego a su destino. Un nuevo quejido abandono sus labios al sentir como sus dos manos eran apresadas por encima de su cabeza.

-Sé un buen niño y deja que el placer dure un poco más... Prometo compensarte...- una voz ronca hablo sobre su oído, incapaz de formar una frase coherente solo gimoteo mientras su cuerpo se estremecía. Ahora esa boca estaba repartiendo pequeños besos y lamidas por su cuello y hombros.

-...Delicioso...- hablo contra su oreja.

Los besos y las lamidas pasaron a ser mordidas y chupones, todo con tal de marcar a su pareja, que el mundo sepa que tiene un dueño.

-Killuaaaah- Grito entre jadeos al sentir como el albino dejaba una marca difícil en su hombro –Killuaa...- jadeo.

Las embestidas en ningún momento se habían detenido, al contrario se habían vuelto más rápidas y profundas. Esta posición si bien no le dejaba ver la hermosa cara del moreno, daba rienda suelta para usar su fuerza y tener control sobre el más bajo.

-Gon... Gon... Gon...Gon!- gritaba su nombre una y otra vez al ritmo de sus embestidas. Podía sentir su climax cerca, aun sin soltar las muñecas del pelinegro uso su otra mano para bombear el miembro del moreno –Haz sido un buen chico- se susurro al oído de forma lasciva.

El moreno se sonrojo aun más mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba, nunca lo reconocería pero le encantaba cuando el albino lo llamaba por apodos y le decía buen chico. Su cuerpo se sentía hecho de gelatina, las embestidas del albino todo el tiempo daban contra su manojo de nervios y ahora que tenía esa pálida mano en su miembro no iba aguantar mucho más.

-Killu... Killu... Killu-ahhhhahhhahhh- Entre jadeos termino duro contras las mantas. Su cuerpo se sentía laxo pero sabía que el albino aun no había terminado.

Una nueva vuelta y podía sentir su propio semen en su espalda mientas el más alto le regalaba una mirada hambrienta. Vio como el albino inclinaba su cuerpo y comenzaba a lamer su pecho y estomago dando especial atención a su ombligo y sus pezones. Su cuerpo se estremeció una vez más arqueando de forma deliciosa su espalda.

-Ki-ahhh...Killuahhh... mmmh.. noooo- Sabía que no tenía caso hablar, su voz más que un regaño se escuchaba como gemidos que solo lograban encender más al albino.

Vio como el ojiazul se inclinaba buscando sus labios, gustoso abrió su boca para recibir una lengua intrusa y dominante, el beso inicio lento y sensual, para convertirse en desenfrenado, lleno de sonidos agradables y húmedos que ninguno de los dos quería detener. Su miembro nuevamente estaba erguido, ocasionando que sus mejillas se enciendan aun más y desvíe su mirada avergonzado del poco control que tenía sobre su cuerpo en momentos como estos. La sonrisa pecaminosa del albino confirmaba que esas eran sus intenciones desde un inicio.

-Goooonnnn- dijo de forma traviesa, recorriendo el muslo del más bajo con el roce de sus dedos –Tan delicado- dijo entrecerrando los ojos al sentir como el moreno se estremecía por tan poco.

Tomo ambas piernas del moreno y las elevó sobre sus hombros, ganando un jadeo sorprendido que luego fue sustituido por suspiros llenos de satisfacción. El albino besaba las piernas lisas y firmes del moreno, mientras que su mano libre jugaba con el pecho del más bajo apretando y estrujando sus pezones.

Killua era un maestro del juego previo, sabía dónde y que presión poner al tocar al moreno para conducirlo a la locura. Sabía que el cuerpo de Gon era sensible y que entre orgasmos debía darle tiempo para que pudiera disfrutar al máximo su intimidad, también sabía que al ser más sensible era más propenso al dolor y por eso debía relajarlo al máximo. Él más que nadie quisiera poder zambullirse en ese cuerpo y no detenerse en toda la noche, pero para obtener su premio debía hacer las cosas con calma.

Una mano tímida se poso sobre su miembro aun erguido sin terminar –Ah... Killua es tan bueno...- dijo entre suspiros con los ojos cerrados, moviendo su mano con más confianza, masturbando a su pareja.

El albino dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras abría su boca, gimiendo de forma silenciosa. No Gon, tu eres el bueno que me cuida, me enseño lo que es el cariño, el amor y la luz.

\- Eres lo más hermoso y preciado que tengo en la vida- dijo acariciando la mejilla sudada del moreno. Durante y después el sexo, Killua era más propenso a exteriorizar sus pensamientos que en otro momento consideraría vergonzosos –Pecaminosamente hermoso- agrego bajo acariciando el labio regordete de su amante.

El moreno atrapo entre sus labios los dedos del más alto chupándolos como si se trataran de otra cosa, su lengua bien entrenada pasaba entre ellos y acariciaba de arriba a abajo, mirando directo a los ojos del albino.

-Haces que la decisión sea difícil- exclamo entre uno suspiro, sin querer apartar su mirada mientras sentía como lamían sus dedos y como masturbaban a su hombría.

Con un pop! Libero sus dedos y recorrió el pequeño cuerpo bajo él.

-Dime lo que quieres- dijo en un tono grave.

-Yo debería ser el que pregunte eso- dijo de forma coqueta. Su cuerpo se sentía listo para ser llevado otra vez a la locura. Movió su trasero por sobre la punta del miembro de su amante, haciendo que los dos gimieran deseosos de lo que seguía.

Sin intercambiar palabras volvió a penetrar al moreno, esta vez de forma lenta, sintiendo como poco a poco era tragado sin ninguna clase de resistencia. El moreno solo gimió de forma escandalosa mientras arqueaba su espalda y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, se sentía tan bien.

Extendiendo sus brazos, atrapando las sabanas entre sus dedos susurro.

-Soy todo tuyo...ahh- gimió al sentir como el miembro del albino se torció en su interior.

-Todo mío...- dijo presa de la lujuria, estrujando y separando las mejillas del moreno para entrar más profundo –Todo mío- volvió a decir un poco mas fuerte comenzando un nuevo vaivén lujurioso.

Se durmieron más bien entrando el amanecer, después de hacer el amor un par de veces más. El albino era una maquina del placer y el moreno le seguía los pasos gustoso y de cerca.

-Goooonnn- dijo con voz pastosa al no sentir el calor de ojimiel. Sin abrir los ojos comenzó a tantear la cama buscando a su amante –mocoso hiperactivo- dijo en un bufido mientras volvía a hundir su cabeza en la almohada.

El moreno era una maquina de energía que nunca podía quedarse quieta, pese a lo poco que durmió se despertó ansioso de iniciar un nuevo día como siempre. Con cuidado y procurando no hacer demasiado ruido le regalo una última sonrisa tierna a su amante y se levanto tarareando una alegre canción rumbo al baño.

Después de la ducha se encamino a la cocina para preparar un desayuno contundente, por lo general siempre tenían hambre, más después de esas actividades.

-Killua!- exclamo feliz al sentir a su pareja en la entrada de la cocina –Mou... Ve a lavarte, en un segundo estará el desayuno- le regaño con el ceño fruncido al ver que el más alto aun parecía bastante dormido.

-Goooonnn vuelve a la cama, no puedo seguir durmiendo si no estás a mi lado- Dijo en un tono cargado se sueño mientras abrazaba por detrás al moreno.

Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del más bajo, mientras suspiraba complacido. Podría quedarse dormido de pie con tal de tener al moreno entre sus brazos.

Una pequeña risita abandono los labios del ojimiel, al sentir la respiración del albino en su cuello. El ojiazul tendía a ser mucho más cariñoso cuando aún estaba medio dormido. Apago el fuego y con algo de esfuerzo se volteo para quedar frente al más alto.

-Buenos días- saludo alegre contra los labios de su amante.

El más alto simplemente lo cargo estilo princesa y lo llevo de vuelta a habitación que compartían, aún era muy temprano para eso de los buenos días. Una nueva risita se dejo escuchar mientras se dejaba cargar, siempre podría volver a calentar el desayuno y envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello del albino se dejo llevar de vuelta a la pieza.

Fin


End file.
